


I've Got Your Back

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie will always be there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Ancient Runes Class. Prompts: Violet, "I don't know about you, but, ...".
> 
> Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge. Weasley Fic 5/7.
> 
> Feedback: Yes

Charlie gave the violet colored bear to Bill. "I hope Victoire likes it."

Bill took it and gripped Charlie's arm. "Come."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but he followed along. They went to the backyard and hoped they wouldn't be disturbed. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking. Actually, mum wanted me to talk to you. Are you going to ever settle down with a nice witch?"

Charlie snorted. "That was the exact wording of mum's question, wasn't it?"

"Right."

Charlie stared at the ground. "I just haven't met anyone worth settling down with."

"Charlie, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Charlie looked up and stared into Bill's eyes. Suddenly he realized that if Bill didn't know, he at the very least suspected. That was why he was pushing so hard. "I'm gay."

Bill nodded. "I thought you might be. Why are you still in the closet? It's not like you have to marry a witch and carry on the Weasley name. You have enough brothers to do that. Do you really think our family will mind?"

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, I do. Don't you remember Ron complaining about Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas? He called them fags and complained about having to share a room with them. He assumed they were checking him out just because they were together."

Bill sighed. "Okay, our youngest brother might be a lost cause, but he has always been extremely immature. What about the rest of the family? Are you ready to write them off?"

Charlie's eyes stayed on the ground. "I don't know about you, but I believe that Ron got his thinking from somewhere. I hope it's not mum and dad, but I have no way of knowing for sure."

"If Ron got his thinking from mum and dad, I'd probably be brainwashed, too."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that. After all, you have always done everything you could to rebel against mum. Look at your long hair and earring."

"Char..."

"Please, Bill. Please, don't tell anyone."

"What happens when you start dating some guy –"

"I have," Charlie interrupted. "Why do you think I haven't been around as much? He understands my not telling my family since things between him and his family are strained. He isn't pushing for it. Please, don't tell."

Bill nodded. "Okay, I won't, but I really think you should. You shouldn't be forced to hide your true self. You should be allowed to bring your boyfriend to Weasley family dinners just like I bring Fleur."

"Maybe I'll tell them eventually, but I'm not ready. Not yet."

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Bill clasped a hand on Charlie's shoulder and led him into the cottage. All the while, he was wondering what he'd tell their mum when she asked him why Charlie wasn't settling down. He'd come up with something to protect Charlie's secret, though. That was what brothers did.


End file.
